It's Me Dead or Immortal
by tpcb000
Summary: Shadow is a vampire in love with mortal Amy. She along with others tell him to make her a vampire, but he doesn't want to put her through the same hell like him. Will he let her become immortal?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. (I wish so I didn't have to write this stupid thing over and over.)_

_(A/N): Happy Halloween! I decided to write a vampire fic for Halloween my favorite holiday besides Christmas. I don't expect a lot of reviews and I don't plan to make this a story. It's just a one-shot holiday thing and you'll probably get a Christmas, New Year's, Valentine's, and maybe even April Fools. But I will not write a Thanksgiving one because I don't like Thanksgiving so deal with it! Anyways enjoy and Happy Halloween!_

_ From,_

_ Tpcb000_

_One year earlier…_

Deep within Mystic Ruins someone or _something_ was hiding…waiting for the perfect moment. His crimson eyes searching from above. His head snapped to the side and he was out of sight in the second. He stopped in the middle of the jungle and sniffed the air. He exhaled in pleasure when he caught the scent. He jumped down from the tree and landed with a soft thud. He used his element of the dark to hid himself. He waited for the scent to come closer as he waited it continued to arouse him. In the dark forest a young pink hedgehog was walking home from her best friend's house. She had gotten lost trying to find her way back since the train station was closed. She wasn't the annoying girl we all knew and hated. She grew up from the fan girl stage and matured into a responsible sensible woman. She started to worry when she couldn't see any lights from Tails trail that he set or the city lights. Shadow's crimson eyes woke a little as he felt her presence near him. He peeked his head from behind the tree he was using. He saw her and his lips curled up into a smile revealing his glistening fangs. Amy heard something and she whirled around as her heart started to beat faster only making Shadow more crazy. Amy started walking backwards as her breathing accelerated. Shadow jumped down behind her and she turned around only to face fearful red orbs. Her knees shook in fear as she backed away, but Shadow only followed her. Her eyes widened as she saw the gleam of his fangs. Amy's throat went dry as his face became visible in the moonlight. Amy looked at his gorgeous, but dangerous face. He smirked even more seeing her fear. He started to open his mouth to take the lethal bite, but stopped when he saw her in the moonlight. Her emerald eyes shined against her magenta fur. Her silhouette was outlined by the light showing every curve she had. Shadow leaned back to his normal stance as his eyes focused on hers. He saw something different. Not just fear, but compassion? Shadow held his hand out and stroked her cheek. She felt so warm under his cold touch. She didn't even flinch when he touched her. She rested her hand on his as she continued to gaze in the deep pools of blood of his eyes. Shadow eyes widened as he jerked his hand away from her face and hand. She stared at him confused as he looked down and shook his head.

"This is wrong." He said in a quite not threatening voice. Amy continued to look at him with compassion and confusion. She then genteelly grabbed his hand and held it.

"I see nothing wrong." Amy said in her soft voice. Shadow tilted his head up to meet her gaze and she saw the pain in his eyes. She intertwined their fingers as she moved a little closer. Shadow didn't move away feeling his temptation growing inside of him and the burn of his throat. He had to fight it she was to great to lose. Amy moved her head to the side so she can see Shadow's face better. He turned his face back up and looked at her. His lids fell half way as he moved closer to her face. Amy eyes closed as she stretched on her toes to gain more height. Shadow closed his eyes fully as his lips met hers. Amy didn't want to push it anymore by wrapping her arms around him because she could tell the struggle he was going through. He pulled away quickly and looked at her jade pools. She knew what he was going to say, but she stopped him. "I don't care." She said as they both continued to look at each other in the moonlight.

_Present Day…_

On top of the highest building in Station Square stood a black hedgehog with piercing red eyes. He stood on the corner of the building looking at town below him. The town that his beautiful Rose lived in. He fixed his leather jacket before he dove off the building landing with a light thud on the one below. He looked to his sides and saw no one. He jumped from building to building at a great speed (faster then Sonic) as he raced to see his rose. In a small apartment a pink hedgehog sat on her bed looking out her open balcony door waiting for her love to arrive. She brought her knees to her chest as she let her quills drape over her. Shadow landed on the roof of Amy's apartment complex and stood over her apartment. He grabbed the door frame of her balcony entrance and back flipped into her room. Amy smiled at the dark hedgehog as she let her legs hang off the bed.

"Show off." She said as Shadow smirked a bit. She stood up and he wrapped his arms around her inhaled deeply. Yes her scent burn through her throat, but he passed through the pain to be with the one he loved. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his cold chest. She closed her eyes as she smiled as she felt his embrace tighten around her. Shadow soon let go of her letting his arms slid to her arms as he kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled half heartedly and he raised an eyebrow at her expression.

"What's wrong?" He said in his soft voice. Amy looked down and fiddled with her fingers.

"The problem that I had since last month." Amy said as Shadow rolled his eyes. Amy was referring to Shadow turning her to a vampire. Ever since she found out Shadow could she been begging for him to turn her to one so he could be with her forever. Shadow sighed as he looked at her.

"We've talked about this. I'm not going to put you through the same hell as me." He said as she crossed her hands and pouted. He laughed a soft laughed at her pouting. "I want you to live life not frozen and blood thirsting." Shadow said caressing her cheek with his finger. Amy held his hand as she looked into his eyes.

"But my life is nothing without you. I want to be with you forever. Every desire comes with a price and I'm willing to pay that for you." Amy said looking at his eyes. Shadow sighed and looked down. "I will respect your wish not to talk about for today." Amy said intertwining their fingers. Shadow smiled as he kissed her softly. Shadow's ears perked up when he heard something. He whipped around putting his arms in front of Amy. "What is it?" Amy asked looking at Shadow with concern.

"Rouge." He growled and soon enough the ivory bat appeared on the balcony with her black cloak hanging over her. She straightened up and smirked at the ebony hedgehog.

"You know what I came for." Rouge said her red eyes piercing his.

"Forget it! Go back to Knuckles and find others to do your wrong on." Shadow said as he glared at the bat. Rouge laughed and shook her head as she took a step closer to Rouge.

"Do you not understand to power she has within her? Just imagine what she would be if she was one of us." She said her seductive voice. Shadow glare hardened as his lips pulled up in a snarl. Ever since Shadow has been with Amy Rouge and Knuckles been wanting her as an immortal. Vampires have a keen sense of smell and they can tell when someone has the potential to be a powerful one. Shadow refused to let her become one of them. He didn't want to put her through that hell.

"Leave Rouge now!" He said between clenched teeth. Rouge only smirked as her wings spread out.

"Have it your way. You can't keep like this for long Shadow either she dies or becomes immortal." Rouge said as she flew away. Shadow growled as the bat flew away. Amy put her hand on his shoulder as he turned around to look at her.

"She's right Shadow. You can't keep me alive especially since I'm the only mortal who knows the secret. Every vampire will be out for me." Amy said as Shadow looked down and shook his head in denial. "Shadow…it's me immortal or nothing at all." Amy said as she placed her hands on her face. Shadow opened his eyes and looked at her in a pained expression. "Shadow…please I want to be with you." Amy said in a whisper. Shadow looked in her eyes trying to read her expression and he could see the desire she wanted. Shadow's thought were cut short when Rouge returned with Knuckles. Shadow got into a defensive crouch as Knuckles snarled at him and Rouge just smirked.

"This was your last warning Shadow. We gave you a year it's our duty now." Knuckles said in a harsh voice. Shadow growled staring at his gold eyes. Knuckles only drank animal blood and his eyes turned gold in the result. (Twilight reference)

"I'll never let you touch her!" Shadow threatened at the echidna. Knuckles growled as his glare hardened.

"Stop! He will do it as long as you leave!" Amy said standing next to him instead of behind him. Knuckles glared at Amy as Rouge smirked in satisfaction.

"You have until tomorrow night or _both_ of you will pay." Knuckles said jumping out of the apartment. Rouge flew behind him as she waved good-bye.

"Enjoy your time as a mortal while you still have it." Rouge said as she flew away. Shadow got back into his normal stance as he looked back at Amy in the same pained expression.

"Shadow please just do it." Amy pleaded to him with her soft emerald eyes. Shadow sighed in defeat as he smiled softly and put his hands on her face.

"I'm going to miss those eyes." Shadow said kissing between her eyes. Shadow lowered his lips to hers. Shadow brought her body closer to his as she wrapped his arms around his neck. Shadow ran his tongue over Amy's lips asking for entrance. Amy opened her mouth letting Shadow's cold tongue mix with hers. Shadow lifted one of her legs and brought it to his waist letting him becoming closer to her. Shadow ran his tongue down to her neck and started kissing her there. Amy closed her eyes waiting for her to become immortal. She started to go back through her memories remembering everything of her life. She opened his mouth and Amy inhaled waiting for the bite. Shadow quickly bite her and let his venom run through her veins. Amy's eyes shot open as her emerald color started to fade away. Her teeth became glistening fangs and her skin became as hard as marble and cold as ice. Shadow pulled himself away as Amy's body began to shake. Shadow held her to as she closed her eyes and held her head in pain. Her quills grew longer and her peach muzzle became paler. Her shaking stop and she let her hands dropped to her sides. She pulled her face open and opened her eyes revealing a bright crimson. Shadow sighed sadly as he let his hands drop to his sides. Amy put her hands on his face and made her look at him. He didn't feel cold to her he felt right to her.

"It's over and I'm alright." Amy said as she looked into his crimson eyes with hers. Shadow held her hand as he gave a small smiled.

"For now." Shadow said as he pulled Amy out to her balcony. He stood on the rail as he pulled her up on it as well. "Welcome to the Immortal World." Shadow said as they jumped down swiftly and started to run down the street. Knuckles came running on Shadow's side as Rouge flew next to Amy. They all smirked as they looked for their next victims.


End file.
